robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Mumm-Ra is Mrs. Mumbletipeg
Wilykat: Lion-O! Wilykit: The evil mutants are coming! (Cut to Lion-O standing on a ledge. He raises his sword.) Lion-O: Thunder (Swing) Thunder (Another Swing) (Snarf walks in from offscreen.) Lion-O: (Swing, running right through Snarf.) Thunde... (Snarf screams in pain. Lion-O pulls out his sword and watches Snarf fall in horror.) Lion-O: Snarf! (Jumps down off the ledge.) (Cut to Lion-O holding Snarf) Lion-O: Oh, Snarf. What have I done? Snarf: Lion-O, listen closely, for these are my dying words. Lion-O: Yes, yes? Snarf: SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRFFF! (He's dead, Jim.) (Lion-O stands up. Wilykit and Wilykat are obviously shocked.) Lion-O: No, no time to grieve. Those evil mutants are on the way. Wilykit: Uh... We made that up. Wilykat: Yeah, we were kinda just effin' with ya. (Cut to the Thundercats' home, complete with a previously unseen fireplace. Lion-O stands next to Cheetara, holding an urn.) Lion-O: Oh, Snarf. Your final resting place will be on our mantle, where we can remember you always. (Turns to one side, revealing the taxidermied Snarf behind him) Where should we put this vase now? Cheetara: (Pats Snarf's head) Oh, anywhere. You did a really good job stuffing him Lion-O. (Jaga appears from nowhere, as usual.) Lion-O: Jaga! Jaga: Snarf is in a better place now... (Cut to a view of Mumm-Ra's magic cauldron. The previous scene is visible inside it.) Jaga: ...But young Lion-O still needs a nagging nursemaid. Mumm-Ra: At last, my chance to destroy that accursed Lion-O has arrived! (Slithe walks in with a laundry basket, the contents of which he dumps into the cauldron.) Mumm-Ra: Idiot! This is the magic cauldron. (Mumm-ra points to an identical cauldron a few feet away.) That's the laundry cauldron. (Back at the Thundercats' house. The doorbell rings and both Wilykit and Wilykat rush to get it. They start fighting over who answers the door.) Wilykat: (Tosses Wilykit to the floor.)'' Ya dumb bitch!'' Wilykit: Stupid... stupidhead! Wilykat: Stupid girl! (Wilykat opens the door to reveal Mumm-Ra (Mrs. Mumbletipeg hereafter.), in a dress, granny glasses and sunhat.) Mumm-Ra: (Female voice) Hello, I'm Mrs. Mum...bleti...peg. The cat-sitting service sent me. Wilykat: You're old. Wilykit: You smell like butthole stuffed with wet dog! Mrs. Mumbletipeg: (Angry) CHILDREN! (Calms down, putting her hands on the kids' shoulders.) Respect your elders. (Cut to a bathroom. Lion-O is sitting in a tub while Mrs. Mumbletipeg sneaks up on him carrying a toaster. Lion-O looks over his shoulder.) Mrs. Mumbletipeg: (Quickly hides the toaster behind her back.) Washy washy! (Cut to the kitchen. Mrs. Mumbletipeg walks up to the stove, looking around shiftily. She takes out a bottle marked "Poison" and mixes its contents into a pot of vegetables.) (The dining room. Lion-O and Wilykat are sitting at the table. Mrs. Mumbletipeg walks in) Mrs. Mumbletipeg: Lion-O, eat your veggies! (Scoops the poisoned veggies onto Lion-O's plate, then disappears with a WHOOSH.) (Lion-O pushes his plate over to Wilykat, who begins wolfing them down.) (Cut to the laundry room. Mrs. Mumbletipeg arms a land mine and stuffs it in the cat litter box, laughing evilly. She then realizes she's stepped in crap and hops away on one foot.) Mrs. Mumbletipeg: Ohh, shit...! (Just outside, Lion-O walks toward the laundry room carrying a newspaper. Wilykit runs in before him, puts her hands on her hips, sticks her tongue out at him, and locks the door. Lion-O walks away.) (Seconds later, the land mine explodes, blowing the door off the laundry room. Wilykit stumbles out, covered in soot with her clothes slightly torn.) (Cut to a hallway. Mrs. Mumbletipeg knocks on Cheetara's door.) Mrs. Mumbletipeg: It's Mrs. Mumbletipeg! Cheetara: Oh, come in. I'm just taking a bath. (Mrs. Mumbletipeg opens the door to find Cheetara cleaning herself... with her tongue.) Mrs. Mumbletipeg: Ooh, I thought you were bathing, dear. Cheetara: I am! Gee, for a cat-sitter you don't know a lot about cats. (Cheetara licks her leg in slow-motion while seductive music plays.) Mrs. Mumbletipeg: Oh! Wow! Um... Mrs. Mumbletipeg needs to go masturbate. I mean um... uh... see... uh... Mrs. Mum... What I meant was, Mrs. Mumbletipeg... Fuck it, I'mma go masturbate. (Runs away, closing the door behind her .) (Cut to the bathroom door. Mrs. Mumbletipeg can be heard grunting inside. Lion-O approaches the door, curious about the sound.) Lion-O: That's Mumm-Ra! (Kicks the door down) Stop right there Mumm-Ra... OH, MY GOD! Mrs. Mumbletipeg: I'm havin' a private moment! (Pulls her dress down and shoves past Lion-O, running from the bathroom. (Mumm-Ra runs off screen, shoving Cheetara, Tygra, and Panthro into view.) Lion-O: she's getting away! Mumm-Ra: (Now running in the other direction.) You stupid Thundercats! (Cheetara and Panthro run after her.) (In the living room, Mumm-Ra runs past the stuffed Snarf, accidentally getting one of her bandages caught on Snarf's hand.) Mumm-Ra: I'll be back! (He begins to spin as the bandages unravel.) Oh goddamn it, not this shit again! (Massive amounts of f-bombs ensues until finally all the bandages are gone, leaving only a skeleton. His skull flies off the rest of his body, landing with one final "fuck", dead.) (Back at the Thundercats' house, the Thundercats are sitting/standing around a table, upon which Snarf has been placed.) Lion-O: Oh, Snarf. Even in death you've saved the Thundercats. We'll never forget you. Cheetara: On the other hand, that thing is really ugly. (Cut to a broom closet. Cheetara opens the door and tosses Snarf in, then closes the door.) (Roll Credits) Mumm-Ra is Mrs. Mumbletipeg